


Диптих. Пляж

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), iolka



Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Steve's meaning of romantic vocation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Дэнни проиграл Стиву два уикенда по его выбору. Сначала Стив решил испытать нервы Дэнни песком... во всех интересных местах.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Визуал от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904068
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Диптих. Пляж

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: тумбер коллаж


End file.
